Timeline
All dates come from Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisible War, Deus Ex: Human Revolution and the Deus Ex Bible, containing numerous background information about the Deus Ex universe. This timeline should only contain events referred to or preented in the Deus Ex series. Please refrain from adding real-life events. 2nd millennium: '''1215 | 1218 | 1902 | 1918 | 1940 |1947| 1954 | 1961 | 1963 | 1965 | 1973 | 1978 | 1987 | 1993 | 1996 | 1998 '''2000s: 2000 | 2001 | 2002 | 2003 | 2004 | 2005 | 2006 | 2007 | 2008 | 2009 2010s: 2010 | 2011 | 2012 | 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 | 2018 | 2019 2020s: 2020 | 2021 | 2022 | 2023 | 2024 | 2025 | 2026 | 2027 | 2028 | 2029 2030s: 2030 | 2031 | 2032 | 2033 | 2034 | 2035 | 2036 | 2037 | 2038 | 2039 2040s: 2040 | 2041 | 2042 | 2043 | 2044 | 2045 | 2046 | 2047 | 2048 | 2049 2050s: 2050 | 2051 | 2052 | 2053 | 2054 | 2055 | 2056 | 2057 | 2058 | 2059 2060s: 2060 | 2061 | 2062 | 2063 | 2064 | 2065 | 2066 | 2067 | 2068 | 2069 2070s: 2070 | 2071 | 2072 | 2073 | 2074 | 2075 | 2076 | 2077 | 2078 | 2079 2270s: 2272 1215 * Earliest records that the Oracle found relating to the Illuminati and Majestic 12 are from this year. 1218 * Construction was begun on Cathedrale de Payens, financed by the Knights Templar. 1900 * 90 percent of Americans are self-employed.Deus Ex, Leo Brown 1902 * Estimated birth date of Lucius DeBeers. * Theodore Roosevelt says, "One of the things that attracted me so greatly to Masonry . . . was that it really did live up to what we, as a government, are pledged to -- of treating each man on his merits as a Man." 1911 * The Qing Dynasty of China falls. The Republic of China (ROC) is founded. The followers of the Taiping Rebellion find themselves without purpose. Many are left depressed and angry because they are unable to participate in the uprising. Unable to return to civilian life, the rebellion members formed a cult. This becomes known as the Triad. They lose the usual support from the public as the Qing Dynasty is gone. Without the donations they turn to crime. 1918 * Cathedrale de Payens purchased and renovated by a group of European investors as a corporate retreat. 1920 * League of Nations proposed by Woodrow Wilson. 1940 * Illuminati gathers genetic data via the smallpox vaccinations. This continues for two decades.Deus Ex, Area 51 Bob Page's terminal entries 1945 * Corporations pay 50 percent of federal taxes.Deus Ex, Leo Brown * 25 April: United Nations Charter 1946 * The land for the United Nations building is donated by John D. Rockefeller Jr. The land had been a slaughterhouse and the soil where the U.N. buildings now stand had been fully saturated with the blood of the slaughtered animals. * March: The UKUSA agreement is signed creating a vast international global eavesdropping network when US, Britain, Canada, Australia and New Zealand joined all of their signals intelligence (SIGINT) organizations. 1947 *'June/July': An extraterrestrial spacecraft crashes in Roswell, New Mexico, killing all Gray alien passengers onboard. A massive coverup ensues and all evidence including debris, technology, and bodies are shipped to nearby Area 51. Due to its sensitive nature U.S. President Harry Truman orders that all everything about the incident be handled by the federal government's highest ranking officials through "Operation Majestic Twelve." 1949 *The Communist Party of China takes power, founding the Peoples Republic of China. Mainland China is put under strict law enforcement and organized crime diminishes. The Triad migrates to the British colony of Hong Kong . 1952 *'October 24': The National Security Agency is founded by a seven-page Top Secret memorandum from President Harry S. Truman to Secretary of State Dean G. Acheson and Secretary of Defense Robert A. Lovett. The two basic functions of the NSA are outlined as follows: (1) "to protect the 'Communications Security' (COMSEC) of US telecommunications that are national security related and (2) to obtain foreign intelligence related telecommunications through the interception of 'Signals Intelligence' (SIGNIT)". The latter represents the NSA's main activity. Two elements comprise SIGNIT. The first is "Communications Intelligence" (COMINT) which is intelligence obtained through the interception of electronic message communications (i.e. telegrams and telephone communication) and the second is "Electronic Intelligence" (ELINT) which is intelligence obtained though the interception of electronic signals (i.e. radar and missile emissions). 1954 * The Bilderberg Group is created to control financial matters around the world through vast mining operations, control over the Federal Reserve Board, The Eurobank and the World Bank as well as through a stranglehold on the world's supply of gold. * Majestic Twelve is founded sometime after to control technology and communications. It develops advanced technology and decides what to release to the public. It monitors all communications, some better than others. It also controls drugs, legal and illegal, pharmaceutical and recreational. It even introduces new diseases (for which it already has cures waiting). 1961 * Massachusetts Institute of Technology introuduces the world to MH-1; the first computer-operated mechanical hand. Nearing human likeness, the MH-1 has a hand-arm combination of 35 degrees of freedom, and is sensitive to pattern recognizion and simulation of higher cognitive processes. 1963 * November 10: President John F. Kennedy says, "The high office of President has been used to ferment a plot to destroy the American's freedom, and before I leave office I must inform the citizen of his plight". To quote Lucius DeBeers, "he's out, no discussion, no matter that we got him elected.". * November 22: President Kennedy is assassinated by the Illuminati. 1965 * The Illuminati finish tracking those who receive a smallpox vaccine. From this they are able to build a database of the genetic codes of nearly all citizens of the United States and much of the rest of the world. 1970s * Computers with the capacity for automatically sifting through massive quantities of information for specific keywords begin operation. 1973 *Hugh Darrow is born in Blackheat, South London. He proves to be a visionary entrepreneur whose innovations and groundbreaking ideas change not only the face of augmentation, but also the very fabric of society itself. *'July': David Rockefeller forms the Trilateral Commission (TC). 1976 *Peter Langston's seminal Oracle program is written for the research V5 Unix system at the Harvard Science Center. 1978 *An Australian professor develops the first safe effective sensorineural biotechnology that directly cennects electronic technology to physiological contact within the central nervous system. With the help of this new technology, his patient becomes the first human in the world to receive a multi-channel cochlear implant after losing his hearing from injuries sustained to the head. The implantation proves to successfully give him the ability to regain partial hearing and pitch perception. 1980s *NSA designs the Echelon system by interconnecting all SIGNIT information gathering computers in the UKUSA agreement (that is to say in United States, Britain, Canada, New Zealand and Australia) into and integrated whole. 1987 *The first implantation of a deep-brain electrical stimulation system and the first Lasik eye surgery are performed on human patients. *Bruce McIndoe helps to finalize the original Echelon system. Bruce would become the lead architect for Echelon II, which would use words and voice recognition, as well as automatic translation. 1988 *'August 12': NEW STATESMAN is the earliest mention of Project 415, also known as Echelon. 1989 *Lars Huttar uses a description of the seminal oracle program to write his oracle program, which is posted to alt.sources in August. This program inspires the Usenet Oracle. *Steve Kinzler, a systems administrator and graduate student at Indiana University, installs Huttar's program on silver.ucs.Indiana.edu, where it proves to be quite popular. The best Oracularities are posted to in.bizarre, a group local to Indiana. 1993 *Adam Jensen is born. 1996 *Hugh Darrow purchases and revamps a struggling prosthetics manufacturing company in England, creating Darrow Industries. With his family's considerable assets at his disposal, Darrow ensures that this, as well as his claims to the importance of this event, makes front-page news. *'March 12': The Usenet Oracle is renamed The Internet Oracle. Ray Moody, a graduate student at Purdue University, wrote the core software for this after correspondence with Kinzler. Kinzler would continue the development of the system, adding support for the Oracularities postings and ratings and, eventually, the Oracle Priesthood—a hardy and loyal band of volunteers who read through the hundreds of questions and answers each week to choose the best for publication. 1997 *The sovereignty of Hong Kong is handed over by the UK to the PRC. A top official of the PRC central law enforcement agency publicly acknowledges his acceptance of the Triad. He states that many of its members are patriotic to the motherland. It is unknown if this is a government stance or a personal opinion. 1998 *The first brain implant capable of stimulating movement is installed in a human patient by researchers at Emory University. The device, or neurotrophic electrode, is implanted into the brain, allowing cortical cells to grow and form neural contacts. After several weeks, the cortical tissue grows into the electrode. This allows a person to interact with the world as if they were using a computer. *Bruce McIndoe stops work on Echelon II when his company changes hands. 1999 *'January 1': Austria, Belgium, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Portugal, and Spain succumb to Majestic Twelve pressure exerted via the Economic and Monetary Union of the European Union or EMU) and adopt the Euro (EUR) as their currency. 2000 *The Artificial Silicon Retina (ASR) is implanted for the first time in the eyes of three nearly blind patients. Containing approximately 3,500 microscopic solar cells that convert light into electrical impulses, the new tecnology works to replace damaged photoreceptors that normally convert light into electrical signals within the retina. 2001 *'January 1': Greece adopts the Euro. *A high-power lineman who, after losing both of his arms through severe electrocution, receives a life-changing computerized, biohybrid arm is dubbed as one of the first functional cyborgs, his fully robotic limb operated through a nerve muscle graft that uses micro computers instead of cables to perform a wide range of complex motions. It is also the first prototype enabling its carrier to sense pressure. *'September 11': A terrorist attack destroys the World Trade Center towers in New York CityPedestrians in Human Revolution and NYC skyline in Deus Ex. 2002 *After six years of intese research, Darrow Industries scientists successfully interwine PEDOT-electrodes with live neural cells, creating a biocompatible matrix that better enables acceptance of prosthetic materials by organic tissue. *The implementation of the Euro is complete. As a result, most of Europe and its territories are subjects to the economical control of the Majestic 12 2003 * The United Kingdom adopts the Euro as currency. 2004 *Development begins for Project Phoenix, a new initiative implemented by the U.S. MIlitary inviting amputee soldiers serving in the two Persian Gulf Conflicts to volunteer for advanced prosthetic research. 2005 *Building on their earlier creation of PEDOT-clusters, Darrow Industries scientists create a revolutionary biosensor that vastly improves the connection between the human nervous system and artificial limbs. The new technology brings researchers one step closer to thinning the line between prosthetic and organic. 2007 *Looking to increase the efficiency of advanced prosthetics production, David Sarif purchases and overhauls an auto factory in Detroit. Shortly after, Sarif creates a system that automates the manufacturing of advanced prostethics, converting the newly purchased plant into the first auto-mechanical augmentation factory. 2008 *The controversial Omega Ranch begins to take shape with support from the United Nations and several major biotech companies, including Versalife Group. Leading the development, the World Health Organization (WHO) begins construction on the new centre that will pave the way for research into viral genetics and biological sciences. 2009 *Streched thin by two Mideast conflicts, the U.S. Congress passes the Recycle Military Bill, financing free prosthetics for any wounded veteran who re-enlists. With little competition, Sarif Industries wins the lucrative prosthetic manufacturing contract and becomes the number one prosthetic manufacturer in America. 2011 *Darrow Industries publishes "Fittest XY", the first test capable of identifying if a subject suffers from a rare genetic disorder that makes acceptance of an implant not only impossible, but also deadly. *As augmentations become increasingly commonplace, entrepreneur Haydon Suyong envisions the creation of healthcare clinics that cater exclusively to the specific needs of prosthetic-equipped patients. After borrowing 50 million Euros from Hugh Darrow, the dream becomes reality and the first clinic for augmented humans opens. 2012 *As part of their ultimate exit strategy out of Iraq, the U.S. military sends squads of prosthetic-equipped soldiers into the heaviest conflict zones. 2013 * Ophelia Carter writes a conspiracy-related book "The Wheels Come Off". Supposedly demonstrated that there could have been no "Soviet-American pact" because America had already sold out to the Grays. According to this theory the polio and influenza outbreaks of the later 20th century were test runs in a larger governmental biowarfare program. * A milestone in the development of augmentation is reached when the 50th healthcare clinic for mechanically augmented patients opens in New Delhi, with nearly 50,000 patients visiting the facility within its first week. At the opening ceremony Haydon Suyong calls his network of clinics "L.I.M.B. International" for the first time. * A year after emerging as an undergroung prosthetic ultimate fighting movement, the Augmented Combat Challenge (ACC) is accepted as a legal sport in 12 countries. Bets taken online and in Vegas turns into a multi-million dollar circuit as the sport's popularity rapidly grows. 2014 *Brian Nittle becomes the first patient with Down syndrome to successfully receive a deep-brain implant capable of stimulating portions of the brain in order to significantly increase natural cognitive functions. The implantation works better than imagined and Nittle is able to lead a near normal life. *The volcanic Vilama Caldera complex in Argentina unexpectedly detonates in a powerful 'supervolcanic' explosion, blanketing huge swathes of land in Argentina, Chile and Bolivia with hot ash. Over 100,000 citizens are killed, but the world finds hope in augmented humans as they play a major role in the region's rescue and recovery operations. Their enhanced abilities save many lives and prove to make a crucial difference in relief of this awesome disaster. *After having banned augmented athletes years earlier, plans to rewrite the guidelines and rules governing international athletic competitions are announced. "We can no longer ignore the augmented population. They are obviously a part of our world, and this is a worldwide competition," says voting board member Harris Stevenson. 2015 *Rumors begin to circulate that countries are experimenting with new intelligence-enhancing technology by secretly implanting the device in military and counter-intelligence officers. As leaked intelligence from Asia and Europe begins ton corroborate the story, a fear of falling behind these imposing advancements accelerates global biotechnical research to new levels. *After terrorist attacks against Saudi Arabian oil fields decimate the country's infrastructure and plunge the world into a major enrgy crisis, an emergency session of the US Congress passes the Green River Energy Bill, opening protected oil shale deposits in Utah, Colorado and Wyoming to development. Seeing the challenges and dangers of drilling in the areas, oil companies begin quietly recruiting augmented war vets to work at the highest salaries. 2016 *A foreign pilot equipped with an intelligence-enhancing implant defects to an international U.S. base and the military immediately begins attempting to reverse-engineer the chip. *The Singularity Faith of the Machine God (SFMG), a quasi-religious pro-augmentation group, is formaly recognized as a church. Augs originally formed the SFMG in 2011 in response to being shunned for going against religious scripts that decalre it unholy to biologically 'desecrate' their bodies. 2017 *In an attempt to catch up to the rapid advancements of rival nations, the U.S. military awards Sarif Industries a top secret, no-bid contract to manufacture intelligence-enhancing chips. 2018 * Paul Denton is born. 2019 *The NuChrist Initiative emerges as a U.S. based coalition of forward-looking Christian group that embraces and encourages cloning, augmentation, and the furtherment of biotechnology. Traditionalist Christians hold protest, but cannot stop the membership of the NuChrist Initiative from growing 300% in one year. *Belltower Associates, an umbrella group of private military contractors, institutes their new augmentation program, Plan Infinity. The Program offers soldiers immediate augmentations while deferring payment for as long as they remain active employees of Belltower. 2020s * Mechanical-augmentations are just becoming widespread. * In the early years of this decade work on nano-technology begins. The Majestic 12 scientists assigned to the project (including Bob Page) have a number of difficulties. A self-replicating nanite that can interact with biological material has to be developed. The nanites must be able to interpret commands directly from the mind, and send information back to the mind in a form that can be interpreted. This will take years to develop. A test subject matching MJ12's selection criteria is needed, as young as possible. * Australia finds a large underground reserve of fossil fuel off the coast of Antarctica. With the fossil fuel crisis worldwide, tensions between north and south Australia rise. Australian Civil War begins. 2022 * An unaugmented oil rig worker sues for the right to have both of his fully functional natural arms amputated and replaced with bionic arms in an effort to compete with augmented workers in his profession. The Supreme Court rules in his favor, clearing the way for elective augmentation. In response to the ruling, Bill Taggert founds the Humanity Front, a political organization that opposes augmentation. * Arab invasion of Israel, Majestic 12 control of the region becomes total. 2023 * Five year old Paul Denton is chosen as a test subject and cloned. 2024 *An investigative news report reveals that a high-profile contestant on a popular American game show had been implanted with an intelligence-enhancing chip prior to his appearance on the program. The scandal causes a significant upswing in popular opposition to the largely unregulated augmentation industry. The Humanity Front's membership grows sizeably as a result. 2027 *Golden age of mechanical-augmentation. *Versalife announces they have successfully cured AIDS in laboratory mice using nanites. *The events of Deus Ex: Icarus Effect occur. *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' begins. * Sarif Industries headquarters in Detroit is attacked by the Tyrants. Research on next generation augmentation is destroyed. * Joshua Korbin, a member of the New Sons of Freedom bombs the Capitol building of the state of Washington in Olympia. Simultaneously, his organization calls for the Pacific Northwest to secede from the US.The Picus Daily Standard. * Belltower Associates 12th Regiment brings the Australian Civil War closer to an end by quelling an uprising in the northern territories of the continentThe Picus Daily Standard. 2028 * Paul Denton's mother, who is unable to have any more children but wants another, is approached by MJ12 operatives posing as fertility experts. She is told that she will be paid handsomely in exchange for participating in experimental surgery that will allow her to become pregnant. Mrs. "Denton", had been poor her entire life, now she could have another child and have enough money to raise her family in comfort. The "fertility experts" assure her that the surgery is minor and the risk is minimal. * After the parents of Paul Denton agree the mother is implanted with a cloned embryo of Paul. Their lives have already been carefully monitored by MJ12 for many years. 2029 * March 17: JC Denton is born. 2030 * Pandemics of antibiotic-resistant tuberculosis and Spanish flu take place, decimating world's population and setting it back more than a hundred years. * Cure for AIDS is discovered. * A major earthquake hits the West Coast, destroying most of San Francisco and dumping all of Los Angeles and most of Southern California south of Lompoc into the ocean. The earthquake forces the government to declare the west coast (or what was left of it) a disaster area. 2030s * After the HIV cure is released new resistant diseases appear. Resistant tuberculosis hits the developing nations, particularly India, very hard. A sample of the 1918 flu virus from bodies buried under the North Pole is accidentally released when it is procured for research. * Versalife is instrumental in fighting these epidemics. Versalife soon branches to embrace all forms of science and commerce. * At an unknown time between 2031 and 2035 Majestic 12 executes a coup against the Illuminati. 2031 * Utah declares independence and annexes Arizona and Nevada. They are followed by fringe groups in Texas. * Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana and Wyoming form the Northwest Secessionist Forces and secede from the US. Start of the Northwest War. * All of these attempts to secede fail. Martial law enacted by the US government following the reintegration of the rogue states into the motherland continues for years to come in some areas. 2033 * November 20: Alex Denton's assigned false birth date. * May 13: Nick Pausback's assigned false birth date. 2034 * Experiments begin on second generation of clones (~age 5) * Toxicological study found no carcinogenic effects at chlorine concentrations a thousand times higher than the Environmental Protection Agency revised Kyoto standards. * February 25: Wade Walker's assigned false birth date. 2035 * Having lined up all of the Illuminati's political, financial, military and religious arms beneath it, Majestic 12 inherits the mantle of de facto ruler of Asia, Eastern Europe and South America. It's rebellion is complete. * Paul and J.C. Denton's parents are killed by Majestic 12; J.C. is sent to Switzerland for schooling under the watchful eye of the MJ-12. 2036 * Paul Denton attends university. 2040s * Tracer Tong begins working on the AI project named Ava Johnson. 2040 * Paul Denton, age 22, joins UNATCO. 2042 * Sporting Weapons Act. * National Secessionist Forces are formed by American citizens refusing to give up their ordnance. Led by Leon Woods they intend the "liberation" of Washington, Montana, Oregon, and Northern California. 2045 * Leon Woods dies during his infamous "last stand" during the siege of Squalnomie. 2046 * In response to the Upper West Side bombing that killed 45 people and wounded over a 100, newly enacted grid zoning laws allow the police to wall off regions of Manhattan and its surrounding boroughs. Foot traffic between these "zones" is prohibited, and traveling between zones restricted to authorized subways or highways subject to police surveillance. * The crash of '46. Construction of some building in Paris stopped. * Work on 'Ambrosia' project is suspected to begin this year. 2047 * Most likely year of Alex Denton's "birth" in the cloning vats at Area 51. * Somnolente Ile scandal in France. * Rumored to be the approximate beginning of the work on Aquinas by Page Industries. * JC Denton graduates. 2049 * Doctor Moreau starts to work in the MJ12 lab under UNATCO. 2050 * Paul becomes the first successfully nano-augmented human. * Silhouette sabotages the Internet broadcast of the World Cup by inserting 20th century style advertisements mocking the excesses of mechanical augmentation and UNATCO. 2051 * UNATCO and Interpol storm the Knights Templar headquarters in Paris and destroy the organization. * 15,234 young people serve sentences in the state's FBI-run "good behavior" camps, a legacy of the Northwest War. * The Statue of Liberty is destroyed, UNATCO frames Silhouette. * The Gray Death plague begins. * Beth DuClare dies in September. * Paul Denton discovers the truth behind the Gray Death plague, learning that UNATCO is working with Majestic 12 to control the supply of the Ambrosia vaccine to garner political influence. In response, he secretly begins working with the NSF as their informant inside UNATCO. Suspecting Paul's betrayal, but lacking evidence to prove it, Gunther Hermann warns his superiors not to trust Paul. * Gary Savage's scientists escape from Area 51. They destroy the Universal Constructor and steal the technology. * JC Denton joins UNATCO and becomes the (officially) second nano-augmented human. 2052 *Worldwide flooding from melting polar ice caps at its minimum. *Mechanical augmentation reaches its lowest ebb. Mech-augs are no longer popular mere 25 years after their Golden Age. *Corporations pay 5 percent of federal taxes. *2 percent of Americans are self-employed. * Beth DuClare awarded the Legion of Honour posthumously. *JC Denton begins active duty. *''Deus Ex'' begins. *JC Denton merges with Helios. The process overloads the Aquinas Router, triggering an explosion which kills Bob Page and destroys the global communication network. This results in The Collapse, the worst economic disaster in history, and a new Dark Age. Countries disintegrate overnight, plunging the world into chaos. *Unable to control the power of Helios, JC Denton is isolated in Antarctica and falls into a prolonged coma. *'May 13': Nick Pausback's incept date. 2053 *Illuminati Chad Dumier and Nicolette DuClare initiate their plans to re-establish order. Dumier takes over the WTO, while DuClare, in the guise of "Her Holiness", founds the Order Church. *The WTO incorporates the city of Trier, Germany. Eldrin Braeden, a influential local businessman, is driven from power as a result of the incorporation. 2054 *'February 25': Wade Walker's incept date. *'March 17': JC Denton's incept date. 2055 *'November 20': Alex Denton's incept date. 2069 *Donna Morgan becomes WTO Security Chief. *Paul Denton tests new biomod architecture on himself - the experiment fails, Paul goes into coma and is cryogenically preserved to prevent death. 2071 *The WTO charter with Seattle is ratified. Rioting breaks out and plagues the city for several days. *The first human expedition to Mars is completed, with the words "Mankind is now the inhabitant of two worlds" broadcast in both English and Spanish. Conspiracy theorists contend that the landing was staged. 2072 * With no practical uses, mechanical-augmentation has been made completely obsolete due to its inferiority to nano-augmentation, which is now common. * Chicago is destroyed in a terrorist attack by the Knights Templar. The Chicago Tarsus Academy evacuates Alex Denton, Billie Adams, and several high-ranking staff members to the Seattle Tarsus Academy. * Deus Ex: Invisible War begins. * The Mag-Rail is finalized. * JC Denton is awakened from his coma by Alex Denton. 2272 * After the death of the planet leaders by Alex Denton in 2072, without a central authority, humanity descended into the worst chaos imaginable. Two centuries of war have scorched the earth and all life has been destroyed. The only remaining survivor are the Omar. **''Note: This is one of the possible endings of Deus Ex: Invisible War and it is not known yet if it is canon'' pl:Historia References Category:Deus Ex setting Category:Timeline Category:Deus Ex events